White Nights
by Shealtiel
Summary: "These white nights." Possible Spam moments throughout the series, and maybe some made up ones too, written in 100 word drabbles. Rated for sexual references, mild coarse language and mostly just in case. Spam.
1. I am walking in my sleep

White Nights  
>by Shealtiel<br>Rated: T for sexual references, mild coarse language and mostly just in case.  
>Summary: "I am walking in my sleep."<p>

**-|XXX|-**

**-iGo To Japan-**

**Mrs. Benson: So, how're we going to split up? Maybe the boys in this room and us girls in the other one?  
>Carly and Sam: No!<br>Carly: Wouldn't you rather share a room with your sweet son Freddie?  
>Sam: Freddie needs you.<br>Freddie: Guys!  
>Mrs. Benson: No Freddie, they're right.<strong>

**-|xxx|-**

Sam turned over one more time, scooching as close to the edge of the bed as she could. Carly lashed out with her foot once more and the next thing Sam knew, she'd hit the floor with a dull thud. She untangled herself from the little bit of blanket that had come with her and stood, grumbling quietly to herself. Spencer, in the bed on the other side of the room, turned over and opened his eyes sleepily.

"What's wrong?" he questioned with a yawn and a tired blink.

"Move over," Sam insisted, stomping over to his bed. "Carly kicks."

**-|XXX|-**

**A/N: Hey everyone. This is my first Spam drabble of exactly 100 words. Idea came to me late last night. I hope I will write many, many more of these. Review, if you'd like.  
>EDIT: I've added the lines and moments in the episodes that inspired me to write each of these.<strong>


	2. There is no silence

White Nights  
>by Shealtiel<br>Rated: T for sexual references, mild coarse language and mostly just in case.  
>Summary: "There is no silence."<p>

**-|XXX|-**

**-iStakeout-**

**Sam: Whatchya cooking there, handsome?**

**-|xxx|-**

Sam ran her fingers through Spencer's hair, leaning her forehead against his.

"You really think I'm handsome?" he asked, giving her his best pouty face for effect.

"Devilishly," she replied, pulling his face to hers and kissing the pout away.

He pulled away for air and smiled at her. "You're beautiful Sam. Too young for me," he amended wryly, "but beautiful."

She giggled loudly, then covered her mouth. "You've gotta stop making me laugh. Carly will hear."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take, if it means I get to hear your beautiful laughter," he said and kissed her again.

**-|XXX|-**

**A/N: Hey guys, here's a second drabble. My chapter titles (which are the summaries, not the episode headings) and the title of the story are taken from Oh Land's awesome song White Nights. Listen to it, it's awesome. This story will include snippets of a relationship between a minor and an adult. Not all the drabbles will be, but definitely some. Review.**


	3. I will keep following the sirens

White Nights  
>by Shealtiel<br>Rated: T for sexual references, mild coarse language and mostly just in case.  
>Summary: "I will keep following the sirens."<p>

**-|XXX|-**

**-iSpy a Mean Teacher-**

**Sam: I thought you were sculpting me for the past three hours!  
>Spencer: Well, I started off sculpting you, but then I was thinking about aquariums and… he happened.<br>Sam: Then why am I still here?  
>Spencer: I get lonely.<strong>

**-|xxx|-**

"So what have they done?" Spencer asked as she hung up the phone.

"They're stuck in a closet at Miss Briggs' house," Sam replied nonchalantly.

"You gonna go help them?"

"Yeah," she said, drawing it out. "In a minute." She got up from her stool and walked to the couch, slamming herself into it, back first. "Just gotta get rid of the stiffness from sitting still for three hours."

"By... sitting still some more?" Spencer asked.

"Exactly." She stood, stretched and sighed. "I'd better go save them. But when I get back, maybe we can do something about that loneliness."

**-|XXX|-**

**A/N: Review if you feel like it. I'd appreciate it.**


	4. See the eyes

White Nights  
>by Shealtiel<br>Rated: T for sexual references, mild coarse language and mostly just in case.  
>Summary: "See the eyes."<p>

**-|XXX|-**

**-iGo To Japan-**

**Spencer: *Group hugging them.* I was so worried about you!**

**-|xxx|-**

"I was worried about you," he said, looking her over.

"Are you using this as an excuse to check me out?" she asked suspiciously.

"I'm just making sure you're okay," he answered with a smile.

"Right," she said, drawing it out. "Of course you are." But she couldn't help smiling in return.

"The point is, I was worried about you. I was afraid Kyoko and Yuki had, you know… killed you guys or something." He looked down shyly. Her returning smile was sweet though. She lifted his eyes to meet hers.

"Come here," she said, wrapping her arms around him.

**-|XXX|-**

**A/N: I'm loving writing these drabbles. It's just so fun and a lot easier than writing whole chapters of stories. It's the best. Review if you feel like it. I'd appreciate it.**


	5. As my eyes begin to close

White Nights  
>by Shealtiel<br>Rated: T for sexual references, mild coarse language and mostly just in case.  
>Summary: "As my eyes begin to close."<p>

**-|XXX|-**

**-iPie-**

**Spencer: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down, whoaaaa! Calm down! What's goin' on?  
>Carly: Sam's got the pie.<br>Spencer: AGH! *Chases Sam up the stairs, screaming.***

**-|xxx|-**

"I can't believe you ate the rest of that pie," he accused her, trying to keep the smile off of his face.

"Mmm, yeah, I can still taste it," she replied, licking her lips and closing her eyes.

"Oh, you shouldn't do that," he warned.

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Because." There was a glint in his eye. "That pie is too tempting." She licked her lips again, raising her eyebrows in challenge.

"That's it!" He grabbed her, kissing her roughly. After a moment, he pulled away and licked his lips like she had done.

"Mmm, that pie _is_ good."

**-|XXX|-**

**A/N: Something I'd kinda forgotten to say in my earlier chapters. These are all stand alone, they don't all follow the same concept. Some of them are established relationship, some include a minor/adult relationship, some are just implied moments or dialogue, but all are intentionally vague. Hope you're enjoying them though.**


	6. Do the signs begin to show

White Nights  
>by Shealtiel<br>Rated: T for sexual references, mild coarse language and mostly just in case.  
>Summary: "Do the signs begin to show?"<p>

**-|XXX|-**

**-iThink They Kissed-**

**Carly: Can you believe Sam and Freddie kissed and they didn't tell me?  
>Spencer: Maybe they didn't.<br>Carly: W-why would Sam lie?  
>Spencer: I'm not saying she lied. When you're on that wacky gas, sometimes you don't know <strong>_**what**_** you're saying.**

**-|xxx|-**

"Did you kiss Freddie?"

"_What_ is with everyone asking me that today?"

"Could you please answer the question?"

"Why don't you go ask your next door neighbour? Everyone _else_ seems to know!" There was silence as he looked at her and she realised who his next door neighbour was. "Spencer..."

"You kissed him. You kissed him and you didn't tell me."

"It wasn't intentional!"

"The kiss? Or you lying?"

"Spencer."

"What?"

"Yes."

"You kissed him?"

"Yes." His face fell and he sighed.

"I wish you would have told me."

It was a whisper as he walked away. "I just did."

**-|XXX|-**

**A/N: Review if you feel like. I always appreciate a little feedback. This exactly 100 words thing is a killer. Not particularly hard, but kinda a nuisance. Good writing exercise though. I'm learning a lot. Overall, a great idea.**


	7. In between

White Nights  
>by Shealtiel<br>Rated: T for sexual references, mild coarse language and mostly just in case.  
>Summary: "In between."<p>

**-|XXX|-**

**-iDate a Bad Boy-**

**Spencer: Wanna see what happens when I dip my ShamPow! in the toilet?  
>Sam: Sure.<br>Spencer: *Running off to the toilet.* ShamPow!**

**-|xxx|-**

"So. That thing can really soak up water," she said awkwardly.

"Yeah." They were crammed into the tight space of the bathroom. She was craning her head to look up at him as they stood in such close proximity.

"So... do you think I could borrow it to dry my hair some time?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess. If you want."

"Okay. Thanks." She turned to leave with an awkward wave but before she could walk away, he grabbed her arm.

"Sam."

"Yeah?" She looked back at him.

"Thanks. For looking at my ShamPow! with me."

She smiled. "No problem."

**-|XXX|-**


	8. Living in a state

White Nights  
>by Shealtiel<br>Rated: T for sexual references, mild coarse language and mostly just in case.  
>Summary: "Living in a state."<p>

**-|XXX|-**

**-iRocked the Vote-**

**Sam: Spencer!  
>Spencer: Hey, you're an hour late!<br>Sam: I know, I got jumped!  
>Spencer: What?<br>Sam: I was on my way here when these two huge biker chicks jumped out of an alley, beat me up and stole my back pack.  
>Spencer: Oh my god, are you alright?<br>Sam: No!  
>Spencer: I'm gonna call the cops.<br>Sam: Okay, and when you get 'em on the phone, make sure you tell 'em that I'm lying!  
>Spencer: Right! Hey, my little sister's friend just got… I'll call you back… You make it look so easy.<strong>

**-|xxx|-**

"You shouldn't lie about that kind of stuff you know."

"What? About getting mugged? I lie about that all the time."

"Yeah. I had a feeling you might. You shouldn't though."

"Why not? I get free food out of it."

"Of course."

"Well?"

"Anyway, the point is–"

"That you were worried about me. I figured by your reaction. It was pretty cute."

"Cute? I was like a concerned friend. Or a worried patron."

"_How_ are you my _patron_? And you were not like a concerned friend either! You were more like a crazed husband."

"Husband, huh?"

"Yeah. Husband."

"Hmm."

**-|XXX|-**


	9. There's a restlessness in me

White Nights  
>by Shealtiel<br>Rated: T for sexual references, mild coarse language and mostly just in case.  
>Summary: "There's a restlessness in me."<p>

**-|XXX|-**

**-iBelieve in Bigfoot-**

**Sam: That's a… pretty sexy dance there.  
>Spencer: It's not a dance. I went swimming at Socko's today and I got water in my ear.<strong>

**-|xxx|-**

"Do that really sexy dance again."

"Which one?"

"The waterlogged ear one."

"Really Sam? Really?"

"It's funny!"

"But not sexy."

"But I bet you'll remember it from here on out as the really sexy dance."

"Not the point."

"Totally the point! It's identifiable as the first time I called you sexy to your face."

"The first and only time. And you were really calling the dance sexy, so I don't think it counts."

"It totally counts! The dance is sexy, you were doing the dance, ergo, you are sexy."

"I had no idea you knew the word ergo."

"Shut up."

**-|XXX|-**

**A/N: Sorry about the last two being dialogue only drabbles. I guess I'm in a dialogue-y mood tonight. They both kinda just worked like that. Hope you're enjoying. Drop me a review if you have the time. Thanks.**


	10. Keeps me up

White Nights  
>by Shealtiel<br>Rated: T for sexual references, mild coarse language and mostly just in case.  
>Summary: "Keeps me up."<p>

**-|XXX|-**

**-iWas a Pageant Girl-**

**Sam: Please?  
>Carly: I'm not entering a beauty pageant.<br>Sam: AGH! *Runs to the couch, throws her face in it and kicks and screams.*  
>Spencer: Sam's throwing a tantrum.<strong>

**Spencer: Come on, Allison said Leslie's cute and fun and nice…  
>Freddie: I don't do blind dates.<br>Spencer: AGH! *Runs to the couch, throws his face in it and kicks and screams.***

**-|xxx|-**

"Nice tantrum," she said.

"Thanks. What can I say?" Seeing the look on her face, he added, "…clearly _that_ wasn't what you wanted to hear."

"Spencer, a compliment from Sam Puckett is rare. So rare in fact, it's practically unheard of. Kind of like Mama getting an A."

"But Sam, you got that A fr–"

"Right. So, we've established it's _practically_ unhear–"

"Sam?" He tried to hide his smile. She ignored him.

"–d of."

"Can you let me rephrase?"

She sighed. "Nice tantrum," she said.

"Thanks. What can I say? I learned from the best." She grinned.

**-|XXX|-**

**A/N: I wrestled over this one for half an hour. This one has taken me the longest yet to cut down to 100 words. I'm still not entirely happy with it. It wasn't really what I imagined. I might retry this one later. Hope you enjoyed it anyway. Reviews are appreciated.**


	11. Has it been a day or a week

White Nights  
>by Shealtiel<br>Rated: T for sexual references, mild coarse language and mostly just in case.  
>Summary: "Has it been a day or a week?"<p>

**-|XXX|-**

**-iBelieve in Bigfoot-**

**Carly: And now, Sam and I will sing a little song called Spencer's Leaving. Spencer's leaving.  
>Sam: It's time for you to go.<br>Carly: Spencer is leaving.  
>Sam: He's a-leaving!<br>Carly: Oh, he's a-leaving. It's time for you to go away.**

**Sam: Ryan Seacrest said, "Best hotdog I ever had."  
>Carly: So?<br>Sam: So? Ryan Seacrest is never wrong!**

**Carly: Where'd Spencer go?  
>Sam: Agh, he climbed up that tree!<br>Carly: Spencer, what are you doing at the top of that tree?  
>Spencer: I'm very scared!<br>Carly: Come down from there!  
>Spencer: Agh!<br>Sam: I'll get him!**

**Spencer: Agh!  
>Carly: What happened?<br>Sam: I got him out of the tree!  
>Spencer: By throwing a rock at me!<strong>

**-|xxx|-**

"Spencer. Come down from the tree."

"No."

She sighed, hands on her hips. "Do I have to come up there and get you?"

"You said Ryan Seacrest is never wrong," he answered in a small voice.

"Ryan Seacrest…?"

"Yeah. Last weekend. After iCarly."

"Really Spencer?"

"_And_ you made me leave!"

She sighed again, bent to the ground and looked around for a second.

After knocking him out of the tree with the rock she'd picked up, she crouched down by him. "I'm sorry I made you leave and I'm also sorry about Ryan Seacrest." She extended her hand to him.

**-|XXX|-**

**A/N: Also not entirely happy with this one, because it wasn't what I expected, but I didn't have a clear vision anyway, so I kind of like it in the end. It's something a bit different. Works for me. Reviews are appreciated a lot. Especially by me.**


	12. As they glow

White Nights  
>by Shealtiel<br>Rated: T for sexual references, mild coarse language and mostly just in case.  
>Summary: "As they glow."<p>

**-|XXX|-**

**-iGive Away a Car-**

**Sam: I know that look. That's your thinkin' look.  
>Spencer: Oh, I'm thinkin', you thinkin'?<br>Sam: Yeah, I'm thinkin'. We thinkin' the same thing?  
>Spencer: We are if we're thinking about a way to give Nevel a vehicle that's never been state registered and can go twenty-five miles an hour.<br>Sam: Oh, no, I was thinkin' about fried chicken.**

**-|xxx|-**

She walked in unannounced. "Hey Spence."

"Hey Sam." He was sitting on the couch, staring blankly at the tv screen.

"What... are you... _doing_?" she said, staring at the same spot.

"I'm thinking Sam. This is called thinking. It's what smart people do."

"I'll ignore that. What are you thinking _about_?" She turned her attention back to him, though his was still directed at the screen.

"Tv... or something."

"Spencer." She sat down beside him. "The tv's off."

He sighed. "I'm thinking about this!" He turned to her, knotted his fingers in her hair and pulled her into a kiss.

**-|XXX|-**


	13. They're in the dark

White Nights  
>by Shealtiel<br>Rated: T for sexual references, mild coarse language and mostly just in case.  
>Summary: "They're in the dark."<p>

**-|XXX|-**

**-iLook Alike-**

**Spencer: Hey!  
>Carly and Sam: Uhhh ooooh.<br>Spencer: Yeah, uh oh. Are you crazy?  
>Sam: I told 'em we should stay home tonight.<br>Spencer: Sam.**

**-|xxx|-**

"Why did you lie to me Sam?"

"I lie to everyone Spencer."

"No. You're not feeding me that excuse."

"I'm sorry. That's the best I can do."

"But you... you didn't have to sneak out like that. Or lie to me. And then when I got there, you l–"

"Lied again. I know. But I made a mistake. It was my first instinct. I just... it just came out Spencer..."

"You know, I thought I was in love with you."

"What? Spencer..."

"Don't cry. It won't get you anywhere. I'm done with your lying."

"But Spencer... Spencer, wait. Spencer!"

**-|XXX|-**


	14. In the twilight

White Nights  
>by Shealtiel<br>Rated: T for sexual references, mild coarse language and mostly just in case.  
>Summary: "In the twilight."<p>

**A/N: This drabble and the following drabble are part of a special two part series. They could be stand alone though.**

**-|XXX|-**

**-iFight Shelby Marx-**

**Spencer: Wait, Channel 326, that's Pay Per View!  
>Sam: It's only eighty bucks.<br>Spencer: Eighty?  
>Sam: Unless you order it in High Def, which I did, so it's actually a hundred bucks.<br>Spencer: A hundred bu–  
>Sam: Shhhhhh! Here we go!<strong>

***TV Commentary. Spencer sneezes.*  
>Sam: That's enough!<strong>

**-|xxx|-**

"That was rude."

"What was?"

"You can't just treat me however you want, like that."

"Like _what_?"

"Trash! You can't just waltz in here and spend a hundred bucks on a Pay Per View channel because you feel like it, or because you think I'm your boyfriend or something!"

"Oh, you're not my boyfriend? Am I just some girl you slept with then? Another notch in your bedpost?"

"And yelling at me in front of everyone! You act like I'm just there for your amusement!"

"Right. You're just going to ignore me. Spencer, I never want to see you again."

**-|XXX|-**


	15. In the bright lights

White Nights  
>by Shealtiel<br>Rated: T for sexual references, mild coarse language and mostly just in case.  
>Summary: "In the bright lights."<p>

**A/N: This is part two, following on from the last drabble. Sorry it took a little longer. Been distracted with other writing.**

**-|XXX|-**

**-iFight Shelby Marx-**

**No prompt.**

**-|xxx|-**

"Oh, so you're hugging me even though you never want to see me again?"

"Shut up."

"Ow!"

"Well? You know I'm no good at saying sorry."

"Neither am I."

"So… I _am_ kind of like your girlfriend then?"

"Yeah… of course you are. Why would I risk prison if I didn't actually care about you?"

"Because, _clearly_, I'm smoking hot!"

"Right."

"Why are you laughing?"

"Ow! Stop hitting me! That hurts, you know?"

"Stop laughing."

"I'm sorry. For everything. For what I said, what I didn't say…"

"Me too. I shouldn't treat you like that."

"See? Hugs are much better."

**-|XXX|-**


	16. Until the dawn

White Nights  
>by Shealtiel<br>Rated: T for sexual references, mild coarse language and mostly just in case.  
>Summary: "Until the dawn."<p>

**-|XXX|-**

**-iThink They Kissed-**

**Spencer: Hey guys, which one of these shirts do you think I should wear tomorrow?  
>Carly: To where?<br>Spencer: Prison.  
>Freddie: Prison?<br>Carly: Oh my god, what did you download?  
>Spencer: Nothing… *Thoughtful look.* Yeah, nothing.<strong>

**-|xxx|-**

"I saw that look you gave Carly when she asked about prison," Sam said smugly, lying across Spencer's bare chest.

He laughed. "Yeah, well. Prison, you know."

"Yes Spencer, I know."

"Sometimes, I wish…" He didn't finish.

She knew what he meant anyway. "Yeah, I know. Me too. It's like, sometimes you just wanna…"

"…tell people, shout it to the skies…"

"…kiss in public, hold hands walking down the street…"

They both laughed.

"Yeah," he said dreamily, rubbing circles on her bare skin.

"Mmm," she agreed, shutting her eyes and snuggling closer. He kissed her hair and closed his eyes.

**-|XXX|-**


	17. These dreams

White Nights  
>by Shealtiel<br>Rated: T for sexual references, mild coarse language and mostly just in case.  
>Summary: "These dreams."<p>

**-|XXX|-**

**-iDate a Bad Boy-**

**Spencer: Alright, Miss Puckett. Today we're gonna probe your mind. We're going to delve deep into your inner psyche and uncover the cognitive dysfunctions. Now, I'll say a word… and then you say the first word that pops into your brain.  
>Sam: Fried chicken!<br>Spencer: Please wait until I give you the first word. Are you ready?  
>Sam: Sure.<br>Spencer: Monster.  
>Sam: Soup.<br>Spencer: Soup.  
>Sam: Monster.<br>Spencer: Ate.  
>Sam: Soup.<br>Spencer: Food.  
>Sam: Hungry.<br>Spencer: Lunch.  
>Sam: Sure.<br>Spencer: Ribs.  
>Sam: Absolutely.<br>Spencer: Now?  
>Sam: Let's.<br>*They both rush off.***

**-|xxx|-**

"I can't see how this probes my mind or delves deep into my inner psyche," she said, kissing him.

"Well, it _was_ therapy," Spencer amended. Sam looked at him curiously. "Ribs are always therapy." He grinned.

She laughed into another kiss and said, "This isn't ribs though."

"No," he said, kissing down her neck. "It's not."

"Spencer… do you think we should be…?" Words escaped her as he drew her attention elsewhere.

"Carly?" he asked after a pause.

"Well," she said. "Yeah."

"I mean, what is this anyway?"

"I dunno. What is this?" she repeated.

"So…" he began. "That dream…"

**-|XXX|-**


	18. Under my pillow

White Nights  
>by Shealtiel<br>Rated: T for sexual references, mild coarse language and mostly just in case.  
>Summary: "Under my pillow."<p>

**-|XXX|-**

**-iDo-**

**Sam: And look at his flat butt!  
>Spencer: Too far!<strong>

**Spencer: **_**This**_** looks flat? Come on, it's like two fresh apples back here!**

**-|xxx|-**

"My butt is _not_ flat!" he insisted. "Come on! You've never said I have a flat butt before! It can't be true!"

"Okay, you're overusing exclamation marks," she said.

"But Sa-am!"

She looked at him. "What?"

"The issue of my butt?" he clarified.

"I already addressed that issue," she answered. "Your butt is flat. So what?"

"But…! My… my butt! And… my _butt_!"

"Fine!" she raged, staring him down. "Your butt isn't flat; I just said that to convince that stupid woman that you're not good for her! You're good for me!"

He was so surprised his tongue stopped working.

**-|XXX|-**


	19. Something is about to be born

White Nights  
>by Shealtiel<br>Rated: T for sexual references, mild coarse language and mostly just in case.  
>Summary: "Something is about to be born."<p>

**A/N: This is for bookscleverness18 and jhuikmn08. Hope you guys enjoy. I was saving this one.**

**-|XXX|-**

**-iGet Pranky-**

**Spencer: Whoo! Yes! Man. Looks like you guys fell for my plexi-glass in front of the elevator bit. Whoo!  
>Sam: Dude, if I didn't have a little crush on you, you'd be falling for my baseball bat to your face bit!<br>Carly: Little crush?  
>Sam: Did he sign the contract or not?<strong>

**-|xxx|-**

"So, before, you said–"

"Please forget it," Sam said, turning red.

"–we're out of milk," Spencer finished.

"Oh. I thought… never mind." She turned redder.

"Um. Sam?" She wouldn't look at him. "You're blushing," he said, pointing at her face.

"No! I have… a rash!"

"Sam. Why are you blushing?"

"You know why I'm blushing."

"You have a little crush on me?" he answered.

"Mmhmm." She was crimson.

"Hey, for what it's worth, I have a little crush on you too." He smiled at the shock etched into her face.

"You…?"

"Don't tell anyone. It's kind of illegal."

**-|XXX|-**


	20. These white nights

White Nights  
>by Shealtiel<br>Rated: T for sexual references, mild coarse language and mostly just in case.  
>Summary: "These white nights."<p>

**A/N: Hey everyone. This is the last chapter, and not based on any one moment or line from the show. It's just based on their general chemistry. Wanted to do something special and different for the last chapter, and to end it all on a happy note. Love you guys. Thanks so much for all the support and love.**

**-|XXX|-**

"All this time, you..." She couldn't finish.

He nodded. "I... I know I shouldn't."

She laughed in disbelief. "Well _yeah_, you shouldn't!"

"You know, uh, sixteen is the legal age of consent." He tried not to grin.

"Sixteen! Yeah, with someone under eighteen!"

"Please Sam, you can't tell me you haven't... you don't..."

"Of course I do!" She shook her head, smiling. "But that's not exactly the point, is it Spencer?"

He laughed. "Come here, you."

He pulled her to him and kissed her, and she didn't even wish once that she had the force of will to pull away.

**-|XXX|-**

**A/N2: Thanks so much to all my reviewers, let's. just. fly. away (sorry about the spaces), Corcey, SkiCan, LostRocketC, Amanda, JustADreamer123, kamiluv, alice, bookscleverness18, blueSKIES247, jhuikmn08, Cheyenne32 and sockstar. I really appreciate the feedback guys, and I'm so thankful for your encouragement and I'm so glad you've enjoyed this. At the risk of repeating myself a little, thanks to everyone who alerted and favourited this story, alison alice, blueSKIES247, bookscleverness18, Dangel110, jhuikmn08, let's. just. fly. away, LL kel-saay, zikki4ever123, CheyenneMitchell, Cheyenne32, JustADreamer123, LostRocketC (I'm so glad I could turn someone else into a Spam fan), rainbowfreak, seddiekid, sockstar and xBigTimeFanatic. Thank you all so, so, so much, and anyone else who has been reading!**


End file.
